


the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growin'

by jungleworms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Overstimulation, PWP, Slight Feminisation, a couple of slurs i guess, a little bit of plot.......not much tbh, but this is mpreg so i know you didn't come here for canon compliance, chiam mention, i dont go into medical detail at all don't worry, i took some liberties with the hiatus timeline, liam is in this for 2 seconds, speaking of which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleworms/pseuds/jungleworms
Summary: Louis really wants Harry to get him pregnant.





	the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimilou96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilou96/gifts).



> first of all, thank you to the prompter Mimilou96. this was such a fun fic to write, and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it (i didn't get around to your second prompt since this took on a life of its own, but at some point i would like to finish writing it for you!!) xo
> 
> secondly, thank you so much to M for beta'ing & britpicking this for me, and for cheering me on / kicking my butt along the way.
> 
> i edited a couple of things right before i submitted it bc i live dangerously, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> prompt: Louis really wants a baby and to be pregnant or alternatively Harry really wants a baby and wants Louis to get pregnant. They live in a universe where men can be fertile and carry children. The babycrazy person could share about his kink or just fuck/let themselves be fucked like crazy to make a baby.
> 
> title from paul anka's (you're) having my baby.

“Louis? Lou? You alright there, love?” Harry’s question cuts through the fog in Louis’ head and he turns away from the couple he’d been watching as they walked down the road outside the diner.

“That’s like… the fifth pregnant person you’ve been distracted by today. Getting clucky, are we?” Harry asks, dopey smile on his face as he chews his eggs. Louis finds himself grinning back, cheeks a bit warmer than they were a minute ago.  
  
“Watch it, cheeky,” he warns gently, teasing. “It’s not like you haven’t noticed them.”

Harry shrugs a shoulder. “Course I have. Can’t wait until we can do that.”

Louis freezes for a second. Harry doesn’t notice, just keeps shovelling food into his mouth. Their conversation picks up again, quiet and peaceful in their private booth, but Louis can’t get the pregnant men and women out of his head. They all had such a cliché glow about them, or at least, Louis _imagined_ they were glowing. Pregnancy isn’t a walk in the park, Louis knows this. But he knows that when it’s finally his turn, he’ll be fucking shining like the sun. How could he not? Having his and Harry’s child inside him. His face grows slightly warm again and busies himself with his own breakfast.

“I’ll be back in a tick, love,” Harry says, as he stands up and stretches his arms above his head, his shirt riding up and exposing his happy trail.

Louis smiles at him and watches as he walks towards the loos, considering what he’d had said - ‘can’t wait until we can do that’. Stabbing almost violently at his sausages, he can’t help but think about what had been sitting in the back of his mind since he’d found out he was a carrier. It had only grown more prevalent as time went by, getting older and starting his career and falling in love with Harry - he just wishes he’d had the nerve to tell Harry about it. 

Stupid bloody pregnant people, he thinks. Stupid bloody couples making babies together. The last man he’d noticed, the one Harry had commented on, had been walking hand in hand with his partner, the pair looking at each other and smiling as they walked, chatting together, maybe about their baby.

Other people’s sex lives are not something Louis tends to think about, but when it comes to expectant couples, he sort of… makes exceptions. He wants to know _everything_. Was it planned? Did the birth control fail? Was it a once-off thing or did they try multiple times? What position? Did it feel monumental when it was happening? Did any of them have a thing for it, like he did? Did the pregnant one bend over for his partner, presenting himself? Or did his partner throw him down and hold his legs in the air? Did they hope it would happen, were dirty thoughts whispered between them? Or was it an accident, caused by a forgotten pill or broken condom? 

He reads forum threads about conception stories sometimes, when his curiosity gets the better of him. And he follows a couple of blogs that are run by people like him, people who have the same thing for getting pregnant. He can’t help it, he doesn’t know why it’s a _thing_ for him, and he definitely doesn’t know how the fuck he’s going to bring it up to Harry, or even if he’ll ever get the nerve to at all.

 

///

  

That night, as Harry is three fingers deep inside Louis’ arse and they’re sloppily kissing in the dim lamplight, the kind of neediness that Louis’ been ignoring for a long time creeps through his veins and he decides to bring it up. Just a little bit of how he feels, of what he wants. Just to gauge how Harry reacts to it, because it’s been playing on his mind all day and he wants it so much, has done for a long while. He’s never asked for it, but now… now seems like a good time to test the waters.

“I’m on the pill, we don’t have to - you don’t have to put a condom on every time. I don’t mind,” Louis says as they shift positions, Harry hovering above him, leaning on one elbow as he reaches for their bedside table. He smiles a little, congratulating himself on playing it cool. Nice one, Tommo, he thinks to himself.

“You don’t?” Harry asks, smirking as he pulls his arm back, leaving the box of condoms where they are, shamelessly left out in the open next to the lamp and phone charger.

“Nah. I like how it feels, actually.” Louis says, a bit playful, feigning cockiness. That’s just the surface of it, really.

Harry looks delighted, as he puts his hand back to where it was near Louis’ head, bracketing him, covering him. Louis breathes in deep and Harry’s smirk blooms into a sly grin. “Really?” he asks, peering down into Louis’ eyes.

He’s terrified, kind of, and very turned on at just the suggestion of Harry’s bare cock shooting a load of come inside of him. He pushes on with a momentary rush of adrenaline. “Like feeling you in me. You’re all finished and cleaned up, and I’m still wet inside. Still a bit messy,” he says softly, trying to get the jumbled thoughts in his head out into the open. He’s still cautious, even though he knows Harry won’t say or do anything to make him feel bad about it. He’s still scared.

But Harry takes it well and leans down to kiss him. “Fuck, Louis,” he groans into Louis’ mouth as he reaches down to push Louis’ thighs further apart.

Louis opens his legs as far as he can and shuts his eyes, the most beautiful feeling of vulnerability washing over him as Harry grabs a hold of his cock and lines it up with Louis’ hole.

It’s indescribable, the soft velvet of Harry’s cock rubbing over his rim, the blunt head opening him up and slowly impaling him. From the sounds Harry’s making, Louis’ willing to bet it feels just as good for Harry as it does for him. It burns a little, of course it does, but Louis’ used to it by now and rather than feeling painful, it feels good.

Once Harry’s cock is all the way in, Louis opens his eyes again, feeling breathless and full to the brim. Harry’s staring at him, crease in between his eyebrows and breathing heavily.

“Please, Harry, move,” Louis says as his arms come up to grip Harry’s shoulders.

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Harry pulls his hips back and thrusts forwards, quickly working up to a brutal pace. Louis feels like he’s on fire, being split open by Harry’s raw cock, shoving past his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, Louis, you feel so - fucking - good -” Harry grunts, pausing to shift his position and throw Louis’ legs over his shoulders. God, he’s in so deep, and Louis’ folded nearly in half, caged underneath Harry.

“Fuck me harder, please, Harry, please,” Louis whines, hand lowering between his torso and legs to pump his neglected cock, red and hard and wet with precome against his abdomen.

“Beg me for it,” Harry says gruffly, and Louis feels more precome dribble out of his own cock, rubbing it down his shaft.

“Please, Harry, need you to fuck me harder, please!” Louis whines again, years of experience with Harry leaving him knowing exactly what to say and how to say it. Harry speeds up slightly, pushing so far inside that Louis knows his rim is going to be sorer than usual tomorrow.

“Keep begging me, baby.”

Louis doesn’t know how long it lasts, him begging and wanking himself, and Harry grunting and cursing and fucking into him, but it’s not long before he comes all over himself, all over his tummy and chest and the tops of his thighs.

Harry watches his cock as it spurts and pushes his dick inside Louis’ arse as far as it’ll go, and Louis _knows_. Knows Harry’s just come in him raw, and sure, it’s happened before, but this was amazing. Louis almost wants to come again with how it feels, come already dripping out around Harry’s twitching cock.

Harry pulls out slowly and makes sure Louis’ legs are lowered before he clambers over next to him, panting and sweaty. 

Louis feels the same, but he reaches down between his sore legs to touch his hole, sensitive and raw. There’s come dripping out of it. And Louis feels like he’s on cloud nine. He scoops some up and tries to push it back in, but gives up when it just keeps dribbling out. He brings his finger up to his mouth and slips it inside, sucking and swallowing the come left on it. Louis catches Harry’s eye and takes in his flushed face, hair coming out of its bun, slack jaw.

“What got you so worked up, eh?” Louis asks, smirking and feeling like his heart’s about to beat out of his chest.

“Just love you a lot,” Harry says, face softening and smiling.

“Come ‘ere,” Louis says, smiling back at him as he scoots over, pulling his head down onto his chest and stroking his tangled hair. He doesn’t stop smiling as he feels more of Harry’s come slip out of his arse and add to the damp spot he’s laying in.

  

///

 

Their sex life stays much the same for another couple of weeks. The condom box is gathering dust on the bedside table; Louis’s having extra long showers every morning, regrettably cleaning Harry’s come out of his bum, and they have to change their bedding every night before they go to sleep, making jokes about buying a plastic sheet to protect their mattress from come stains. Louis grows red at this, but Harry just looks at him fondly as he tucks the sheets in, dimples and all.

Truthfully, Louis knows Harry’s not upset at having to do multiple loads of laundry a day, or having to use carpet cleaner on their mattress. If anything, he’s fucking thrilled, judging by the way he doesn’t even glance at the condoms anymore. Or how he’s starting saying things like ‘gonna come inside your arse, baby,’ while he’s balls deep. Or how he plays with Louis’ hole after he shoots his load inside of it, watching as his own come seeps out over his fingers.

They’re naked and laying in bed much the same as they were two weeks ago, murmuring dirty things to each other and grinding their cocks together, when Louis decides he wants to take it a step further. He’s begun to hope that one day he can come clean about this _thing_ of his, and that Harry won’t mind.

“Love it when you tell me you’re gonna come in me. God, Haz, I love it so much. Love feeling full of you - love imagining you’re trying to get me pregnant. Been wanting it for ages.”

And he didn’t mean to word it that way, or to just blurt it out like that, but their cocks are wet and sliding around each other, and he can’t stop thinking of it - Harry fucking him for the purpose of knocking him up, Harry having that kind of control, and it just. It just makes him so hot.

Harry looks like he’s about to close his eyes and groan, but as Louis finishing talking, he stops his grinding and looks down at Louis, who’s just realised what he’s said. He feels his face grow very warm, and feels sick with panic.

“No, I didn’t mean - Haz - I don’t.” His throat feels dry as he swallows, trying to figure out how to back peddle. God, he’s fucked it all up, hasn’t he? There’s no way Harry could be okay with it.

He’s still looking at Harry, who’s still looking at him, still hasn’t said anything, and it feels a bit like a staring contest, albeit a tad more awkward what with their cocks both out and bumped against each other.

Harry sits up slowly, kneeling over top of Louis and dropping beside him, arranging his limbs so that he’s sitting cross-legged and then grabbing Louis’ wrists and pulling him up too. Louis goes easily, heart beating frantically, mirroring Harry’s position until they’re facing each other in the lamplight, bottle of lube poking Louis in the thigh. Their knees are touching and Harry’s still got a hold of his hands, rubbing over his wrists with his thumbs absentmindedly. He notices his fingers shaking slightly.

God, why did he have to go and say something and fuck it all up?

“Want to talk to me about it some more, baby?” he asks softly, and Louis _knows_ what that sentence means. These kinds of conversations don’t happen too often between them anymore, most of their sex life already well established. Maybe if they’d been more frequent, this _thing_ of Louis’ wouldn’t have been a secret for as long as it had been.

But before he can think too critically about that, he swallows down the lump in his throat and tries to figure out exactly how the fuck to explain the mess in his head he’s just gone and revealed. He almost doesn’t notice Harry leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead until he feels soft lips pressed against his warm skin.

“Take all the time you need, baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry’s voice penetrates through the jumbled trains of thought as he tries to sort them, tries to find somewhere to begin.

“Erm… Like I said, I like when you come in me,” Louis starts, feeling his neck heating up considerably. Might as well start at the beginning, right?

“Funnily enough, I figured that out a while ago,” Harry grins at him. “But that’s not all you’re asking me for, is it baby?” he asks, his eyes wide, encouraging Louis to go on. His hands move to rub up and down Louis’ arms reassuringly. It takes a moment, but Louis shakes his head. 

“I like it because it feels like you’re, um, gonna get me pregnant,” he continues in a rush. Yep, his neck’s definitely hot now, and his cheeks are probably red too. Lovely.

“Do you… want to get pregnant?” Harry asks slowly, the crease between his brows making an appearance this time, but his hands don’t slow as they rub up and down Louis’ arms.

“No - not right now,” Louis responds quickly, raising his hands in front of him, panicking at what Harry’s probably thinking. “I mean, one day, for sure, but this is - this is different,” he continues. “I like the _idea_ , of you - y’know, knocking me up and being – in a certain way, being in control of me like that. I like the thought that you can do that.”

Harry’s smiling a little now, head tilted and looking fondly at Louis. Louis ducks his head down and scoots back against the headboard, his eyes on Harry’s. His cock had flagged a bit since they sat up, Harry’s too, so at least he doesn’t have to deal with that at the minute.

“And it’s not - It’s not just that you can do that to me.” Louis continues in a small voice, staring at the duvet and considering his words carefully. He’s got such detailed ideas in his head of the things he wants with Harry, of the things he wants Harry to do to him and say to him, but he can’t find a limit. It’s a bottomless pit in his mind, the kind of porn pages he’d visited over the past few years that he’d kept a secret from Harry, feeling sick with guilt sometimes. However irrational the fear, he’s still scared that he’s going to say the words and Harry won’t be on board, that this will somehow drive a wedge between them.

“It’s more. It’s like… the thought of you - sort of, publicly claiming me in a way? If I’m pregnant, everyone will know it’s your baby. Everyone will know that you fucked me - everyone will know.” Louis says in a rush, still quiet, trying to word it so it doesn’t sound so crude even though it _is_ , how can it not be, and then, before he can stop himself -

“And, like - you get so possessive and rough with me sometimes, and _no one_ knows, no one even thinks it, but if you did get me pregnant, everyone would know that we’re not who we’re made out to be? I’m not always a loud, annoying dickhead. I can be nice and soft sometimes.”

Harry makes a slightly sad, disapproving noise, but Louis continues, starting to gesticulate with his hands as he feels himself getting worked up.

“I hate that we’re unable to be whoever the fuck we are when we feel like it. I love the thought of everyone being blindsided by what we do because they don’t know about that part of us. It’s one thing on top of the other on top of the other, and I’m so, so sorry that I haven’t told you about this whole thing, but I was so nervous you wouldn’t want to do it, or that you’d - or that you wouldn’t want to do it with me.” The last part comes out so quiet, barely above a whisper, and Louis wants to cry. He hadn’t realised how much he’d been holding inside, and it still doesn’t feel like he’s explained himself adequately, but it’s a start, he supposes. His eyes don’t stop burning and he clamps them tightly shut, willing the tears to go away.

“Can you look at me, baby?” Harry asks him after what feels like forever, though Louis knows it was only a short couple of seconds. Louis opens his eyes to meet Harry’s, surprised but relieved to see him smiling reassuringly at him.

“There’s a good boy,” Harry says soothingly, and _oh_. Harry knows how that phrase gets to Louis, when they’re alone and discussing or doing things that make him feel particularly vulnerable. Louis is so, so in love with him. And he feels the smallest bit less upset about their current conversation. 

“Out of all the things you could be into and want to do with me, this isn’t that extreme, love,” Harry starts, reaching out to rub Louis’ wrist again. “And of course I want to, baby, I want to do everything with you, you don’t ever need to worry about that, okay?” He’s so firm in his words that Louis can feel his eyes start burning again. He takes a deep breath to try and get rid of the tears that he feels coming on.

“How long have you been wanting this, bub?” Harry prods gently. It takes Louis a long while to answer.

“Since the first year or so we were in the band.” Louis finally says softly, and his eyes well up almost immediately.

Harry leans forward, wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him awkwardly onto his lap, his half-hard cock digging into his thigh.

“Oh, baby. You’ve wanted this for so long, it’s okay, baby, you can cry if you need to. I’m not going anywhere, I promise, it’s been a lot tonight, hasn’t it? You’ve been keeping everything in for so long, haven’t you? I’m sorry, baby.”

The slow, rambling words calm him, and he’s being so good about it all, rubbing his back and holding him close. Louis lets out a loud sob. “There’s a boy, let it out.”

It feels as though the relief of not having to hide it anymore has opened a dam. Harry’s shoulder is wet when Louis pulls finally away from it, instead burrowing his face into Harry’s neck and allowing himself a couple of deep breaths and tries to stop the tears still dripping down his face, feeling overly dramatic and ridiculous. Harry’s hand is still running over his back, steady and warm.

“You’re okay, bub, can you take another deep breath f’me? Come on, baby, deep breath,” Harry’s whispering to him, and Louis does what Harry asks. He feels better, although with a slight pounding in his head. His cheeks are tight and tacky where his tears are starting to dry.

Bringing his large hands up to cradle Louis’ face and gently rub his eyes with his thumbs, the sweet little words Louis absolutely fucking loves don’t stop. “My sweet boy, I love you so much and I’m sorry you kept this inside for so long. Do you feel better?” The words and Harry’s slow, gentle voice has Louis leaning into Harry’s touch.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I’m getting so emotional ‘bout it, though.”

“I don’t fully understand why, it’s just a kink, yeah? We’ve done a lot worse,” Harry says, gently. “But you’re allowed to be upset! Of course you’re allowed to be. I just wish you hadn’t felt like you had to hide it.”

Louis hums his agreement. He doesn’t yet feel like trying to explain why he hid it for so long when doesn’t quite understand himself, even after years of hiding it. And his throat feels thick with snot. Yuck.

Harrys continues, softly. “I know you said not right now, and it’s definitely on the cards at some point. I mean, whenever we talk about the future it’s always us getting married and having lots of kids. But like, is it just the fantasy of me knocking you up, or would you like to, you know, actually be risky? Is that something that gets you off?" 

And God, it does, it does so much. Louis’ spent years thinking of all the different scenarios in which Harry fucks him, knowing the risk, and he ends up pregnant, and he does his interviews and meets fans and performs on stages and everyone knows it’s Harry’s baby inside of him, everyone knows what a slag he is that he’d let himself be fucked without protection and that Harry’s the one who was able to do that to him, to put a baby in him.

He’s taken far too long to respond, remembering the nights he’d wanked to those fantasies when he was on his own and far from home, far from Harry, that when he remembers himself and comes back down to Earth, Harry’s proper smirking at him.

“Is that a yes, then?”

Louis smiles wryly and looks down, embarrassed. “It’s a future yes. I don’t want to be a parent yet. That can come later.”

Harry nods. “Yeah, definitely… Are there any other, like, things you want me to do? I want to make this good for you, bub. I want to give you what you need.”

Biting his lip, Louis feels like crying again. He’s so fucking lucky. 

“Want you to hold me down, sometimes. Make me take it,” he says in a low voice, scared that saying the wrong thing will ruin this entire thing, even though he knows it won’t. Harry’s just gone and proven it.

Harry just smiles and nods again. “I can do that for you.”

“But not just holding me down, either. I like when you’re possessive. Putting me where you want and just… going for it.”

Louis feels slightly overwhelmed with his own words, coming out uncontrollably now that he’s gotten started. Years worth of fantasies come to the surface and he can’t stop talking.

“I like it when you talk to me. Like when you tell me what you’re going to do to me, and you make it sound dirty?” He’s definitely blushing now, thinking of the things Harry’s said in the past, how he can make any situation absolutely filthy just by saying the right words. And Louis knows Harry enjoys it, knows he loves thinking up new things to say when they fuck and how hard it gets the both of them.

Harry, bless him, just smiles smugly holds the back of his head, rubbing his thumb through his hair, a small anchor so that he can’t get lost in his own head. “What kinds of things do you want me to say?”

“That you’re… that you’re going to knock me up. That you’re going to put a baby in me and that you’re gonna make me yours.”

“Yeah? What else, baby?”

There’s more, so much more, and Louis has to close his eyes and think hard for a second. It’s all he can think about sometimes, but now he’s finally getting what he wants, his mind blanks.

“Are you embarrassed, love?” Harry asks gently, still sounding a little smug.

Louis nods. “A bit. And I know what I want you to say, but I can’t - not off the top of my head,” he tries to explain.

“Want to play for a bit and see what happens?” Harry asks, running his fingers all over Louis’ hands gently.

“Please, Haz,” Louis says, soft and quiet, almost begging. He doesn’t mean to sound so needy, but it feels right given the situation. He trusts Harry completely, especially when he’s like this, vulnerable, wanting him to take the reins.

“Lay down with me.” Harry presses a soft kiss to his lips and shifts so that he’s not really lying down, just leaning back against the headboard with his shoulders and back supported by pillows. He leans one arm out, silently commanding Louis to lay against his chest.

“I’m not going to fuck you like that tonight, we need to talk about it some more. But you’re so hard, baby. Just thinking about it’s getting you so worked up, isn’t it?”

Louis nods while he gets comfortable, head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s arm wrapped around him.

“How about we do something to take care it it, hm?”

Harry reaches down with his arm that’s not wrapped around Louis and rubs the back of his hand over Louis’ prick, flushed red and starting to stiffen up again. 

Louis gasps and his eyes widen, keeping them on Harry. “Such a good boy, aren’t you? Got me hard just thinking about you, all pregnant with my baby.” They both glance down at Harry’s dick, already fully hard again and dripping.

“See? Just from the thought of you, round tummy full of me. Being a good boy and carrying my baby.”

Louis can’t help but groan and move his hand to wrap around Harry’s length.

“Hang on a tick, love,” Harry says, moving his hand away from Louis’ dick to search around the duvet and sheets for the bottle of lube. Warmth suddenly gone from his cock, Louis whines and squirms, wanting Harry back where he was. 

“Just a second, babe. Be patient,” Harry smirks, finding the lube and using one deft hand to uncap it, squirting a little of the cold gel over each of their cocks. Louis barely feels it, immediately smoothing the lube over Harry’s cock and pumping it eagerly. Harry settles back, being careful not to jostle him, and finally wraps his hand around Louis, drawing another gasp out of him.

“So tell me. What position are we in when you think about us making a baby together?” Harry asks, cool and collected as his hand slowly moves up and down, light and teasing.

“You – you got me on all fours, and you’re knee – _oh_ – kneeling behind me,” Louis replies, his voice an octave higher than usual, raspy.

“That’s very interesting, Lou. Almost like you want to be bent over and bred. Is that it? You want me to breed you?”

And God, it’s too much; the slow, agonising pressure on his cock from Harry’s hand, Harry’s smell all around him, Harry’s voice in his ear, demanding and confident, and Louis tries to thrust up, push his cock into Harry’s fist faster. Harry stops moving completely and grips the base of Louis’ cock, preventing him from moving.

“Uh-uh, baby, don’t move. I’ll ask you again: Do you want me to bend you over and breed you?”  
  
“Yes, Harry, please, wan’ it so much, God, please,” he hears himself babble.

“Mm hmm, I know you do,” and _fuck_ , his voice is incredible, reassuring and teasing at the same time and Louis already feels close.

“Can’t wait to open you up, get you all nice and wet for my bare cock, yeah? Gonna put it right inside and fuck you until I come.” Harry’s hand speeds up slightly, the audible slick of the lube joining the sound of their heavy breathing and Louis’ whimpers.

“Want it so much, Haz, fuck!” he groans, his head tipping back and his eyes clamped shut.

“Mm, I know you do. You love the thought of me getting you all knocked up, don’t you? Love it when I come in you, breed you up full of my babies. Love the idea of me forcing you to take my seed deep inside you, don’t you?”

Louis feels the tightening in his belly and focuses everything in his mind on it, tensing impossibly as his orgasm washes over him, come shooting out of his slit and running down Harry’s hand, coating his tummy, even splashing onto Harry a little bit. His hand doesn’t stop on Harry’s dick, and Harry quickly reaches down to play with his balls. Louis watches his face contort as he comes hard, come landing all over the both of them as well.

Louis removes his sticky hand and sighs, trying to catch his breath and stop the trembling coursing through his body.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, babe, okay?” Harry says, slowly extracting himself from Louis and getting out of bed on shaky legs.

Louis hums, feeling floaty, exhausted with the rollercoaster of emotions he’d been put through over the past hour or so. Harry comes back with a damp wash cloth and gently wipes away the come and sweat on both their bodies. Louis can barely feel the cloth running over him, but he feels Harry, warm and solid and smelling like home. He disappears for a moment but comes back before Louis can summon the energy to open his eyes to find him. He hears the lamps turn off and feels Harry climb back into bed beside him, pulling him close and kissing his head. The floaty feeling increases tenfold and Louis is out cold before he can even think about cuddling him back.

   
///

 

The next couple of months blur together for Louis. It’s bliss if he’s honest. He writes sometimes, just for fun; and records a couple of demos when he’s in the mood. He’s gotten to spend a lot of time with his family and friends back home. There’s no time constraint on his life for the first time in years and he’s so fucking happy.

It also helps that he and Harry have been having the best fucking sex in their lives. Louis can’t believe he was ever embarrassed or nervous to ask Harry for this, and he’s slightly regretful about it, because they could have been doing this for years already. They’ve talked about everything, laid it all out the morning after their first time _playing_ like that, and Louis finds himself able to ask Harry for some of the things he’d never thought he’d get to do. Harry never bats an eyelash, and he’d grown to love it too, slips it into their usual dirty talk during sex, or comes up behind Louis in the bathroom and rubs his tummy, looking into the mirror and asking him if he’s fertile, if he wants to make a baby.

Louis, of course, never says no; feels like his cock’s not gone soft in the entire time they’ve been doing this. Every night he still can’t believe his luck that Harry’s ended up as into this as he is. Sometimes, it seems as though Harry’s more into it than he is, even.

Harry comes home early one afternoon while Louis’ eating a cup of noodles and watching Youtube videos. Not expecting him home so soon, Louis grows concerned when Harry walks into the kitchen and just stands there, keys still in hand, cheeks flushed and eyes dark beneath his furrowed eyebrows. 

“Harry? What’s wrong, love?”

Louis stands up and starts to walk over to him when Harry suddenly lunges forward and grabs Louis’ arms.

“Come to the bedroom with me?” Harry asks, commanding; but somehow gentle as well. Louis nods and Harry leans down to kiss him deeply, lips pressing firmly against his.

Harry throws his keys onto the bench and pulls Louis along the hallway behind him, long strides leaving Louis jogging a little to keep up. They reach the bedroom and Harry tugs him in, shutting the door behind them and crowding Louis up against it. He looks wild, hair tangled and his jaw set. Up close and intimate like this, Louis can hear his ragged breathing and feel just how hard he his inside his pants.

“Want to fuck you, Lou. Can I? Can I fuck you bare and pretend I’m knocking you up?”

His own cock twitches at that and he nods jerkily, eyes growing wide. He leans forward to kiss Harry again, rubbing his hardening cock against Harry's thigh as much as he can while held up against the door.

They stay like that for a bit, grinding together, kissing until their lips are red and swollen and slick, before Harry steps towards the bed and pulls Louis with him. Louis goes easily, wanting to be pliant and good for Harry, wants nothing more than to be showered in love and praise.

“Take your clothes off, baby,” Harry says, still holding his arms and looking down into his eyes. Louis nods, open mouthed and wide eyed, and Harry releases his grip on him so they can both pull their shirts off and shimmy out of their trousers and pants.

“God Harry, I want you to knock me up so much,” Louis groans, laying back against the pillows in all his naked glory, Harry following, laying beside him and propping himself up on an elbow.

“I know you do, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you so hard you get pregnant,” Harry says, his voice dripping with dominance. Louis moans and shifts his hips up, his cock throbbing already.

“And everyone will know that my cock was so deep inside you, that my come was so far inside your little arse that I put a baby in here.” One of Harry’s large hands moves to Louis’ tummy and starts rubbing small circles over it. “Is that what you want, Lou?” Harry’s voice is so deep, so gruff, his hard cock bulging against Louis’ thigh, and Louis feels himself slipping further away, into his role, the thoughts of what they could _do_ together to achieve that filling his mind.

“Want it so much, Harry,” he whimpers, his own cock, smaller than Harry’s but no less hard, starting to leak. Harry’s hand stills on his stomach, a small weight that somehow tethers him to Earth, stopping him from going fully _under_.

“I know you do, love. Gonna open you up now so you can take my cock,” Harry says, kissing him gently, slowly before climbing off the bed to pick up the lube from where it had ended up on the floor the night before.

“All fours, babe.” Harry tells him, climbing back into the bed and helping him, positioning his limbs where he wants them. Finally in position, Louis hears the cap of the lube opening, and he arches his back and relaxes his muscles for the intrusion he knows will be happening in a few moments.

One of Harry’s long fingers rubs against his entrance, warming up the cool lube before sliding in gently, all the way to the knuckle. Louis sighs at the feeling, but doesn’t have a chance to get used to the stretch before Harry’s adding another one, just as careful. Louis can feel the slight burn of his rim and of Harry harshly seeking out his prostate. His fingertips are rough with callouses now that he’s playing the guitar regularly and the slight scratch of them of his inside walls is a new and intense feeling that leaves Louis breathless.

Harry finds what he’s looking for and presses down on it, bringing a gasp and moan out of Louis before massaging it firmly, other hand holding Louis’ hip so he can’t try and move away from the overwhelming sensation. Louis’ head is swimming, already desperate for Harry to fuck him.

“Please Harry, want your cock in me, c’mon,” he whines brokenly.

Harry groans and removes his fingers without warning, causing Louis to hiss and curl his toes, his cock desperate for contact. Kneeling behind him and spreading his cheeks with one large hand, Harry uses his other to guide his cock to Louis’ waiting hole, wet with lube and eager for something to fill it. Louis swallows and squirms in anticipation of what’s about to happen.

“Gonna fill you up, baby,” Harry grunts, finally pushing the blunt head of his cock into Louis’ hole. He doesn’t stop like he normally does, giving Louis just a little bit at a time. He fucks his way into Louis, Louis crying out and keening when he feels his hole stretching open and taking Harry’s cock like it was made to. His arms almost give out at the feeling of Harry sliding past his tender prostate and fitting itself inside his body. It’s always tight and uncomfortable at first, the stretch causing his rim to sting a little as it holds onto Harry’s cock like a vice.

“I know, baby, it’s a lot,” Harry whispers in his ear as buries himself to the hilt in Louis’ hole. It hurts, but there’s a part of Louis that just wants to spread his legs wide and let Harry take what he wants, let Harry claim him and mark him up for the world to see, let him spill his seed deep inside and let nature run its course.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs, arching his back, already feeling like he’s got cotton wool inside of his head, making everything fuzzy and quiet except for Harry. Like everything is non-existent but the two of them in this room.

“Shh, baby, give me a second,” Harry reassures him, opening the lube and squirting a little more around Louis’ entrance and rubbing it around his cock with a finger. He thrusts shallowly, moving the cold gel around to make everything slide a little easier. Louis groans, loving how wet Harry always makes him, makes it feel dirtier somehow.

“That’s it, baby, that feels better, doesn’t it? Your poor little hole just needed some more lube & some time to get used to me, didn’t it?” Harry sooths him, thrusting faster and deeper.

Louis nods, still feeling slightly breathless at the pressure inside of his hole. “Uh huh!”

“You feel so good around me, babe,” Harry says gruffly, the slide getting easier as Louis gets wetter and looser. “Just the thought of you being pregnant with my baby is enough to make me want to come already.”

Louis groans and drops his head, body jolting every time Harry thrusts forwards, his words having an immediate effect on him. 

“You’re gonna be so full of me and everyone will know what we’ve done. I’m gonna be so deep inside of you, all the way in here,” Harry says, releasing Louis’ hip and trailing his fingers towards Louis’ stomach, rubbing circles on the expanse of tan skin like he did before. Louis groans, Harry’s words hitting all the right buttons as his cock twitches. He doesn’t want to come yet, they’ve only just started. He wants this to keep going for as long as it can.

“God, Haz, can’t wait until I’m knocked up. I’m gonna be full of you for _months_ ,” he groans. 

He feels Harry’s hand move from his stomach to his rim where he’s being stretched open by Harry’s cock. A finger, or a thumb maybe, touches where he and Harry are joined together.

“Fuck, Harry!” The calloused finger feels so good on his rim, rough and textured right where he’s the most sensitive.

“I can’t wait until you’re all round with my baby. So swollen and stretched, huh? Keep you nice and bred, full up with my baby like your body was made for,” Harry grunts, his words mixing with the sound of skin slapping skin and Louis can’t think of anything else even if he wanted to.

“Fuck, Harry,” he chokes out, barely managing to remain upright on his hands and knees with his thighs spread wide. “My chest is gonna - gonna get big, too,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut as he imagines himself with tiny little tits, stretched and grown full with milk.

“Yeah? Gonna grow tits so you can feed my baby, yeah? Your nipples are - _oh_ \- gonna get big and sensitive,” Harry continues, reaching around their bodies to grab onto one. “Even more sensitive than they are now, huh?” he asks, pinching and tugging it between his finger and thumb and Louis can’t breathe with how much he loves it, the thought of it, his body changing so significantly, and Harry being the one to do it to him.

“Hips are gonna get bigger, fuck, Louis, they’re gorgeous now but can you - can you imagine when you’re pregnant? Can’t wait to grab onto them and pull you onto my cock whenever I want,” Harry groans, moving his hands back to Louis’ hips and demonstrating exactly what he means, pulling Louis so far down onto his dick that Louis cries out from how deep it is, but it feels so good that he never wants it to end, never wants Harry’s cock to leave his hole.

“God, Haz, I’m gonna get so round,” Louis moans, thinking about how his body's going to change someday, hopefully soon, after Harry’s had his way with him and shot his load deep in him.

“I’m gonna have to look after you so well, baby. Keep you all warm and comfortable while you’re up the duff and carrying my children. Keep you in the house, away from people while I’m not there to look after you.”

Louis can’t stop whining, thinking about this fantasy world where he’s pregnant with Harry’s children, swollen and waddling all over the place.

“Yeah, Haz. Gonna have to look after me,” he moans.

“Fuck yes I will, and you’re gonna look after me like a proper husband? Keep my house for me, stay home with my kids? Gonna be my little housebitch, aren’t you?” Harry says gruffly. They both know it’ll never happen that way, Louis too messy and Harry too domestic for it to work like that, but it’s fun to talk about it like this, fun to pretend. Harry keeps his hips snapping and his cock relentlessly pushing inside. “Gonna come home from work to see my bred little housebitch in the kitchen cooking for me, yeah?”

Louis whimpers in response, the rational part of his mind that would scoff at such a ridiculous suggestion silent for once, allowing him to be swept up into the fantasy. “Want that so much, Haz. Want to be your bred little bitch.”

“You like the sound of that? You like the thought of being my bred housebitch? Barefoot and in the kitchen, huh?” Taking a hand off of Louis’ hip and grabbing a handful of his hair instead, Harry pulls Louis’ head back harshly and Louis feels his eyes well up from the pain. He can’t believe how rough Harry is being right now, he can’t believe the filth coming out of Harry’s mouth. God, he fucking _loves_ it. 

“Uh huh, Haz, would do that f’you,” Louis groans, although he’d probably agree to anything Harry says if he’d say it like this.

“That’s right, you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” Harry asks, and it’s _exactly_ what’s going on inside Louis’ mind, it’s like they’re in sync, and Louis moans and nods his head.

Harry keeps screwing his cock into Louis, possessive and controlling. It’s all fantasy, never going to happen, but he can imagine what it’d be like, him with his pregnant tummy protruding in front of him, greeting Harry when he gets home from work. There’s something that gets him so fucking turned on, pretending he’s dependent on Harry like that, almost like he’s property, _owned_ by Harry and no one else.

It’s silent for a moment as Harry stops thrusting and instead presses his cock as far inside Louis as it can go and pulls Louis’ arse close to him, grinding their bodies together, and Louis can hardly breathe. Harry buries his head between Louis’ shoulder and neck, kissing every bit of skin he can reach. It doesn’t last for long, Louis growing a little restless and pushing back further and further, whining, trying to tell Harry he wants more of what they were doing before. Harry, bless him, gets the hint.

“Fuck, Louis, gonna come. Gonna come inside your hole and knock you up, make you a mother, yeah? Gonna put a baby in you?” Harry’s babbling nonsense again, but Louis finds it so fucking hot, continues thrusting back even though he’s sensitive and his hole is starting to hurt. He just wants Harry’s come in him. He wants Harry to knock him up so much and he’s drunk with the thought of Harry breeding him and keeping him close while he grows big and round with Harry’s children.

“Yeah, Haz, gonna have your baby. Gonna be yours forever,” Louis says, and Harry groans and grips Louis’ hips again, so hard that Louis yelps and the skin Harry’s holding onto turns white.

Louis wishes, not for the first time, that there was a mirror next to the bed so he could see what they looked like. Himself, bent over with his arse on display, getting fucked; Harry behind him, looking like he’s mounting and breeding him and it’s so fucking primal, everything that Louis wants, has wanted for so long, that Louis feels his balls draw up and he needs _something, anything_ on his cock. He whines and thrusts faster, feeling every bit as obscene as he probably looks.

“God, baby, you’re fucking desperate for it, aren’t you? Desperate for me to breed you? You ready for it? Ready for my come?” Harry growls before he’s cut off with a strangled groan and Louis feels him twitch, feels Harry spill inside and nearly collapse on his back. He comes as soon as his cock touches the duvet cover, the fabric giving him just the right amount of friction. It feels as though he comes forever, come seeping into the bedding underneath him, and it’s fucking _perfect_.

He wiggles his hips as much as Harry’s weight on his back will allow, knowing that although he can’t feel it and although he’s still on the pill, some of Harry’s come, some of _Harry_ is making its way into his womb. He feels his own spent dick twitch as Harry stays inside him, still buried to the root and trying to catch his breath.

“Baby, you are so good, so good, love you so much, how did I ever get a boy as perfect as you,” Harry says breathlessly after a moment as he pulls out and Louis whimpers, feeling his hole clenching and unclenching, getting used to being empty again. He keeps his hips up in the air. He doesn’t want any of Harry’s come leaking out of him just yet.

Harry finally clambers off of him, and he feels overwhelmed, his senses assaulted by dim light and cool air without Harry’s weight on his back, keeping him held together, somehow tethered to earth. Floaty and almost boneless, he tries to get his heart to calm down.

When Louis finally comes down from his high, Harry’s waiting next to him, also still twitchy and sweaty and his heart still beating erratically, but smiling wide.

“You okay, baby? I wasn’t too rough with you?” He asks, rubbing his arm. A loose tendril of hair hangs next to his ear and Louis weakly raises a hand to tug on it fondly.

“I’m good, great even; and no, you weren’t,” he replies slowly, smiling dreamily and sighing. “Could do with a cuppa, though.” Harry leans down and kisses him deeply, pulling away with the softest expression on his face.

“I’ll be right back, love.”

He climbs out of bed on still-shaky legs and picks up his discarded pants, wrinkling his nose when he steps into them and a damp spot from earlier makes contact with his junk. Louis laughs at him, feeling a bit of his energy come back. Harry shakes his head and giggles.

“Don’t laugh. Next time I’ll call you a housespouse while I’m fucking you and give you a smack every time you make a smartarse comment about it.”

 

///

 

Harry’s at their label office when the doorbell disturbs Louis’ midday nap. Grumbling and pulling on a shirt, he blearily walks to the front door and presses the intercom.

“Oi, wankers!” Liam’s cheerful face appears, looking at the camera.

“Hey, Payno. Give me a sec,” Louis says, trying not to yawn, and unlocks the door, opening it and stepping aside for Liam to walk through.

Before he can even shut the door, Liam’s wrapping him up in a bone-crushing hug.

“Oi! Ger’off me!” Louis says, more awake now as he laughs and tries to get Liam in a chokehold.

The pair are sweaty when they pull apart from their play fight, giggling and looking at each other.

“Want a drink?” Louis asks, heading back down the hall and nodding his head for Liam to follow.

“Nah, man, I actually can’t stay for long. I just dropped in to give you and Haz some news. He in?” Liam says, looking around the open-plan kitchen and lounge room.

“Nah, he’s at the offices doing some stuff for his album.” Louis leans against the counter. “What’s up?" 

Liam can barely contain his grin. “Cheryl’s pregnant.” He announces.

It takes a moment for it to sink in, but when it does, Louis gasps and gives Liam a hug.

“Congratulations, mate!”

Liam giggles in his ear and hugs him back. “Thanks. We’ve only told our families so far.”

“Jesus, you’re actually going to be a dad.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy! Cheryl and I had been talking about it for a bit, you know, she’s not getting any younger - her words - and now I’ve got time off with the hiatus… It just seems like the best time.”

Louis tilts his head. “So it was planned?”

Liam grins, ecstatic. “Sort of! We were trying, but not too seriously. We thought we’d end up having to go to a fertility clinic or summat so we were kind of just, I don’t know, not using protection? But it obviously worked.”

Liam looks so happy and Louis can’t find it in him to be jealous at the minute. 

But after he closes the door behind Liam a short while later, telling him to give Cheryl his and Harry’s congratulations as well, Louis finds himself in a bit of a daze. Drinking cuppa after cuppa in the living room, not even the telly on for background noise, the jealousy finally creeps up on him and he wants what Liam has.

The hiatus is as good a time as any, that’s definitely true. He thinks back to when Lou brought Lux along on tour. As brilliant as it was to have her around, it was definitely trying at times, not to mention the emotional and logistical nightmare it was, he can’t imagine how it would be for one of the actual band to bring a child along.

And when would they have another opportunity like this to start a family?

He hasn’t stopped thinking about it hours later, when he’s on his fifth or sixth cup of tea and Harry comes home.

“Hey, baby.” He calls from the hall, hanging his keys up and kicking off his sneakers.

Louis looks at him when he enters the room and smiles gently. “Hi, hon. Cuppa?”

Harry nods and walks to the kitchen to lean against the bench, Louis getting up off the lounge and following him. He flicks the kettle on and gets out mugs and a spoon and the milk, pulling out two teabags from the tin still open on the bench. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry.

“Rough day, love?”

Louis smiles wryly. “It’s been okay.”

“Just okay?”

Louis looks at Harry, who juts his chin towards the tea tin, distinctly emptier than it had been in the morning. The kettle flicks off, water boiling noisily inside, and Louis busies himself by pouring it into the two mugs.

“Liam came over. Had some news.” Louis says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah?” Harry sidles up behind him, placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders.

“Yeah. Cheryl’s pregnant.”

He expects Harry to tense up, but his hands stay where they are.

“Aw, that’s great! Wow,” Harry says, smile evident even though Louis can’t see him.

“Yeah. He was so excited, H.” It comes out quieter, more petulant than he’d planned and Harry’s hands do tense up at that.

“You wanna talk about it?” Harry says after a moment, voice quiet too. Louis nods and finishes stirring their tea, dropping the spoon into the sink.

They take their cups up to their bedroom, stripping down before climbing in and getting comfortable.

Louis loves how domestic it all looks, the both of them laid up in bed with cups of tea, about to talk about babies and their feeling. He hopes this talk goes as well as the sex one.

Harry takes a sip of tea and places the mug on the bedside table before turning full to face Louis. “So what happened, bub?”

Louis looks down at his own mug and sighs.

“Liam mentioned some stuff and I kind of just… got to thinking. About our own situation.” Louis says quietly, trying his best to articulate what he’s feeling.

Harry nods his head, indicating for Louis to continue.

“He really has a good point, Haz. This hiatus is the best time to do it, if we’re gonna do it. We wouldn’t have to worry about bringing the baby with us on tour, we’ve actually got time to relax and prepare for it, when the band picks back up again, they can’t force us to go weeks without stopping because the welfare of children is involved.”

Harry’s quiet for a moment, playing with his bottom lip. “You’ve really thought this through?”

Louis nods, smiling sadly. “Yeah.”

“Are you _sure_ that that's what you want? That this isn’t too soon?”

That takes Louis by surprise. They’ve been together for 6 years, for Christ’s sake; most of their friends who’ve been in relationships that long are already on their second - or third - kids.

“Um, yes. One hundred percent, Haz. Unless… you don’t want to?”

Noting Louis’ change of tone, Harry is quick to reassure him again. “Of course I do, baby. I can’t wait until we’ve got little ones running around. I want a whole fucking footie team of them, babe, I promise you.”

And he’s so earnest, his eyes wide and shiny and so unabashedly eager that Louis huffs out a weak laugh. “A footie team, Haz? One day, sure, but let’s just focus on having one at the moment,” Louis says, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“At the moment being the issue.” Harry reminds him, pursing his lips, looking very serious.

“I don’t mean - like - not this second,” Louis quickly backtracks. Harry is silent for a long while. Louis grow restless, unsure of what’s going on his Harry’s head.

When Harry finally speaks, Louis stops fidgeting.

“Well... If you’re sure, completely and definitely, I think we should do it. You and Liam are right, this is the best possible time for it.”

“What?” Louis can’t believe his ears. He’s a bit taken aback if he’s honest, he’d expected more of a discussion from Harry. A series of discussions, even.

“And I don’t like the thought of you being under so much stress while you’re pregnant, and after the band gets back together, who knows when we’ll get the next big break. Don’t want to wait too long for it, I want to have as many babies with you as possible,” Harry continues, entirely serious.

Louis feels his head spinning.

“So is this… is this a definite thing, then?” He asks Harry.

“I’m up for it. You up for it?” Harry asks, smiling.

“I’m definitely up for it,” Louis grins, and puts his own mug on the bedside table so he can climb onto Harry’s lap and kiss him until their lips bruise.

  

///

  

After a couple of more discussions throughout the next few weeks to check in with each other that this is definitely what they want, and then another couple of conversations to iron out the details, Louis stops taking his pill, and they decide to wait until the weekend to finally have completely unprotected sex.

Friday finally rolls around and Louis spends most of the day either cleaning the place, too excited and nervous to care that he hates cleaning; or in the bathroom, washing and shaving and moisturising himself, wanting to make himself as gorgeous and soft as possible for Harry. He’s been antsy all week, mutual hand jobs and blowjobs not enough to curb the pull in his lower belly every time he thinks about finally getting pregnant, of Harry making good on his promise to knock him up.

Harry arrives home early in the afternoon, Louis’ head shooting up from where he’d been lounging on their freshly made bed after his shower. He stands up and walks quickly down the hallway, heart beating in his chest.

“Hi, love,” Harry calls from near the door where he’s hanging up his coat. Louis walks over to him, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, skin soft and smelling faintly of his body wash.

“Hi, babe,” Louis greets him, happy but nervous.

It’s different today, the best kind of tense, a sort of static in the air around them. They know what’s about to happen and there’s really no beating around the bush, but they push on anyway. Half the thrill is the teasing, the build up, and Louis’ getting what he wants, finally, and Harry’s getting what he wants if their conversations are any indication, and they’re not half-arsing this thing they’ve got going.

“How was work?” Louis asks, taking the last few steps towards Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. He lifts his head to smell Harry’s neck, the scent of Acqua di Gio still as fresh and mouth-watering as it was in the morning and Louis already feels as though he’s died and gone to Heaven. That’s where he is, right? Harry’s come home from work, smelling like a fucking God, and he’s so solid and warm and he’s going to get Louis pregnant tonight. Fucking _heaven_.

“It was alright, we didn’t do much today, mostly just going over paperwork.” Harry replies, smiling down at him. Louis hasn’t let go of him and doesn’t plan on it anytime soon. He can feel Harry’s heartbeat through his chest and though it’s fast and erratic, much like his own at the moment, he doesn’t look nervous. He looks calm and sure and firm and, _God_.

“You look nervous, baby. Let’s go lay in bed for a bit, yeah? I’ll make us tea?”

And although Louis wants to get on with it now, he knows they’ve got all weekend, and he needs to be patient.

“Please,” he says, leaning up to cuddle into Harry’s neck.

Breathing out a laugh, Harry wraps his arms tighter around Louis for a second and kisses his head, before releasing him and walking into the kitchen. Louis takes a few moments to breathe deeply and try to calm himself down before following.

“Kitchen looks good, babe,” Harry says as he gets their tea ready. “You cleaned today?”

“Uh huh,” Louis replies, watching Harry’s long, deft hands as he pours milk into their mugs and stirs.

“So you were a good boy today?” Harry asks, smirking, and it’s a shitty segue, Louis knows exactly what’s coming next, but he takes the bait anyway.

“I’ve been very good. Cleaned the rest of the house today, too, and made our bed.” Louis smiles cheekily up at Harry.

“You _have_ been a good boy. Getting ready to be my househusband already?” Harry says, voice deep and suggestive and Louis can’t handle it any longer; he lunges forward to wrap his arms around Harry and kiss him deeply.

They break apart and Harry lifts up one of Louis’ hands, bringing it to his mouth and leaving small kisses all over his knuckles. “I love you so much, Lou.”

Louis’ hand softens as he watches. “I love you too, Haz, very much a lot. Can’t wait to make a baby with you.”

The tense static between them returns, almost palpable in the air.

“Say that again,” Harry says, staring at Louis intensely.

Louis shivers. “Can’t wait until you knock me up, Haz,” he says softly.

“Again.”

“Can’t wait until you come in me and get me pregnant.”

Louis feels his cock stiffening up, can feel Harry getting there too between their layers of clothing.

Harry smirks, and then without warning, turns around and walks out of the kitchen, dragging Louis along behind him, tea forgotten.

They enter the bedroom and Harry pushes him back onto the bed, doesn’t even give him time to find his bearings before climbing over top of him and kissing him. Louis opens his mouth and flicks his tongue against Harry’s lips, the kiss deepening, and he leans up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. It feels so good, _so fucking good_ to be under Harry like this.

“Strip,” Harry demands as he finally allows Louis up. He gets off the bed, shucking his clothes off as Harry does the same, until the both of them are naked and staring at each other hungrily.

“Now get on the bed, face down, arse up,” Harry says darkly, and fumbles around the bedside table for the lube as Louis gets into position.

“Gonna open you up now, baby.”

Cheeks flushed and lips bitten red, Louis nods, and spreads his knees apart as far as they’ll go. He loves feeling exposed like this, on all fours with his hole on display, Harry about to open him up and fuck him; and it’s made all the more intense, knowing that there’s intent behind it, knowing that the reason they’re doing this is to get Louis pregnant with Harry’s seed. The thought sends shivers down his spine and Harry breathes out a laugh behind him.

“God, baby, you look so good like this,” he whispers, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers with a generous amount. Louis groans and resists the urge to thrust his arse back towards Harry.

One of Harry’s long fingers traces his rim, gentle at first, then pressing into him, and Louis’ back arches at the intrusion. It feels _more_ than usual, after not having had sex like this in a couple of weeks, and Harry’s just as rough as he usually is, giving him little time to get used to the stretch before adding a second finger. Louis moans at that, feels the glide of them over his prostate and starting to pump in and out, scissoring a little to open him up properly.

“Harry – fuck, your fingers,” he manages to croak out, eyes shut and hugging one of their decorative bed cushions to his chest. His fringe is already hanging in his eyes, slightly damp, but he doesn’t move to brush it away, focusing solely on Harry’s fingers in his arse.

“Let me know if it’s too much, baby,” Harry says, his usual, gentle self showing through, and Louis wants to cry at how lucky he is, at how perfect everything is. He feels Harry worming in a third finger beside the first too, spreading them apart, and keens when the cool metal of his rings rub against his entrance.

“No, Harry, it’s perfect, please!” he begs, finally giving into the urge to push back onto Harry’s fingers.

“That’s it, baby, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Harry moans behind him, voice sounding awestruck as Louis starts thrusting in earnest, knowing what the sight of it is doing to him.

He goes at it for a few minutes, enjoying the moans and hisses coming from Harry, watching him screwing himself on his fingers, until Harry suddenly pulls his fingers out. Louis whines at the loss, feeling empty.

“It’s your last chance, Lou,” Harry says, as he grabs hold of Louis’ hips and positions him back to how they started, arse up high in the air. “Last chance to back out.”

“ _Breed_ me Harry, c’mon, please,” he whines, squirming his arse a little bit.

Harry groans deeply, lining up his fat cock and feeding it inside, spreading Louis’ cheeks with his hands, not stopping until he’s in all the way and Louis is holding onto the pillows beside his head for dear life. The weight of what they’re doing makes it feel different than usual, somehow better.

“Can’t wait to come inside that fertile hole of yours,” Harry says, leaning down to speak into Louis’ ear, and it sounds so fucking _hot._ “Aren’t I? I’m gonna get it so deep that there’s no way it won’t take. Gonna fuck you over and over again that this time next week you’ll be pregnant.”

Louis moans at the suggestion and arches his back as much as he can. “Yeah, Haz, do it. Wanna be pregnant, wanna have your babies inside me. Gonna get big with ‘em,” he says, feeling a bit high as he imagines himself waddling around with his tummy protruding in front of him, feeling Harry’s babies growing inside of him, his hips widening and his chest growing into tits full of milk.

They slowly work up to a rhythm together, Harry thrusting into Louis forcefully, Louis groaning and jolting, trying to keep himself upright to push himself back further onto Harry’s dick.

“Who’s going to knock you up? Who’s going to put a baby inside you, huh?” And God, Harry’s inside so _deep,_ Louis doesn’t think he’s going to last.

“You are, Harry, you are, fuck!” Louis says, hips rocking back, urging Harry to start pounding him. But Harry stays still, circling his hips in tiny motions and it feels so good, rubbing so far inside that Louis’s pretty sure he’s in his stomach.

“That’s right, baby. Gonna make you a mother, aren’t I? Gonna breed you so well you’ll never want anyone else, isn’t that right?” Harry asks him, finally giving in and pulling his hips back before thrusting back inside hard, his cock moving in and out at such a rapid rate that Louis barely has time to catch his breath, let alone wrap a hand around his cock, which is starting to feel a little painful, having been ignored for so long.

“Please, Harry, please, never anyone else, just want you, please, touch me Harry, God, _please_ ,” Louis cries out, feverish and sweaty.

He finally takes a hold of Louis’ neglected, red prick and wanks it in time with his strokes and it feels so good, so much, that Louis can do nothing but breath through his mouth and make pitiful noises as his mind blanks, unable to focus on anything but how deep and intensely he’s being fucked. He feels so good in this position, on his hands and knees, presenting himself, and as much as he wants to hold out and wait for Harry, he knows he’s going to come before Harry gets there.

“You nearly there, babe? Come on, love, come for me. You feel so good around me, can’t wait to come inside you and breed you, fuck, you’re gonna look so good when you’re pregnant with my baby, aren’t you? Gonna look so good being my bred little bitch - “ Harry rambles on as Louis climaxes, momentarily deaf and shooting his load across the duvet cover. Harry doesn’t stop pounding into his arse, even after Louis’ coherent again, and doesn’t stop the filth from coming out of his mouth either.

“Such a good fucking boy f’me, aren’t you, gonna let me come in you, gonna let me fuck a baby into you, you’re gonna get so swollen and round, everyone will know what I’ve done to you, what a good little breeding bitch you are f’me, won’t they?” He rambles, his low, deep voice somehow making it sound even dirtier. His hips keep slamming into Louis’ arse and despite his rim growing ever more sensitive and slightly painful, he wants to make this good for Harry.

He musters up some energy to arch his back, his chest lowering to the bed covers. Harry groans, voice rumbling deep in his chest, and Louis knows the sight of him baring himself even further has just gotten to him, knows how much Harry loves watching his own cock ruin Louis’ arse, loves watching it slam in and out. He feels Harry’s pace pick up slightly, hisses as large hands grip his hips harshly and pull him back onto his cock, Harry foregoing the rambling dirty talk for grunting. It’s feral, Harry seemingly out of control of himself and yet, somehow, completely _in_ control of Louis, and Louis can’t help but think this is it, this is what their bodies were made for. He was made to be taken and bred, and Harry was made to hold him down and breed him. He feels his still-sensitive cock hardening again a little bit at the thought of it.

“Come in me, Harry, please, know you want to, fuck, know you want to put a baby in me, get me pregnant, yeah? Please, Harry, please knock me up, wan’ you to get me pregnant, wan’ you to put your baby in me,” he urges. He hisses as he feels Harry groan and drive his cock deep into his hole, and feels Harry shoot his load, hot come flooding his arse and making its way to his womb. His puffy, overused rim moves with Harry’s prick every time it twitches.

He sighs contentedly when Harry finally pulls out, feeling completely blissful and excited at the thought that he could be getting pregnant within the next few hours.

But before he can think too hard on it, Harry’s fingers are scooping up the come that had dripped out of his arse, and then without warning, shoving them back into his hole. It hurts and Louis groans, not sure if he wants Harry to stop or keep going. Harry makes that decision for him when he wraps a hand around Louis’ cock, still half-hard, and starts wanking it gently.

The sensation is overwhelming and Louis starts panting, breathless and shaky and still so turned on that he can’t focus on anything but Harry’s hands.

“Shh, baby, just wanna take care of you, gonna let me? Look at you, so gorgeous, full of my come, can’t believe what you let me do, baby, you just let me come in you and breed you, gonna be full with my baby soon, aren’t you-“

And just like that, Louis comes, mostly dry, but still wracking his body from the force, leaving him twitching through his aftershocks, unable to do anything but focus on Harry’s voice.

“That’s it, you’re perfect, Lou, so fucking perfect, the best spouse anyone could ever ask for, I’m the luckiest man on Earth, Lou…”

Louis feels Harry’s arms wrapping around him and holding him close as he talks, bringing him back down to Earth. He snuggles in, ignoring how damp they are from sweat and saliva and lube and his come, content to just lay here. When he feels his energy returning, he looks up at Harry with tired eyes, a small smile playing on his face. “Thank you so much, love.”

Harry smiles back down at him, looking as through Louis hung the moon and sun and stars, despite having just fucked him to within an inch of his life. “Thank you, love. Can’t believe you just let me do that. I love you so much, Lou, so much, you have no idea how much,” Harry rambles, kissing his head and squeezing him so ridiculously tight that Louis, finding it hard to breath, starts giggling.

They stay like that for a while, showering each other in sweet nothings, when setting sunlight hits Harry’s face through the window and he sits up, squinting his eyes.

“Since you’re up, d’you think you could make me a fresh cuppa?” Louis asks, leaning on an elbow and smiling innocently up at Harry.

Harry just grins at him and leans down to kiss him. “Anything for you, Lou.” 

  
///

 

Tucked up in their bed, Harry’s got his arm around Louis as their darling little boy nurses from Louis’ slightly distended chest. Although he’s for sure got Harry’s nose, it’s a bit too early to tell who he looks like. He’s already loud and demanding when it comes to feeding and changing and cuddling, so they know who he takes after in temperament at the least.

Louis’ still tired from giving birth and trying to figure out their lives with a newborn, but the deep exhaustion that has sunk into his bones does nothing to stifle the love and protectiveness he already has for his and Harry’s son. Looking down at his red blotchy face, he still can’t believe he grew this perfect little person inside of him. He can’t believe Harry put him there to begin with. And he can’t believe that he and Harry are bound together, forever, by this one little boy. It makes Louis want to cry, as though he hasn’t already cried enough.

Harry’s arms tighten around them both and Louis looks up and meets Harry’s eyes, the both of them teary, with watery smiles tugging at their lips.

“I can’t believe how perfect he is, darling,” Harry whispers, as though he’s afraid to disturb the quiet of their little bubble.

“He is, isn’t he?” Louis stares down at their boy.

“And I can’t believe he’s the both of us, together, in one person. That’s still so amazing to me, I can’t get over it,” Harry says, still looking at little Noah in awe.

Louis just nods. He can’t find the words to express just how much he agrees with that. He sighs and lets himself settle even further down, pressed up against Harry, their baby happily suckling from his chest. It’s the best feeling in the world.

  

///

 

It’s a few weeks after when Noah starts sleeping through the night. It’s been scary for both Harry and Louis, not hearing a peep from Noah’s cradle and rushing over to check him at his usual late-night feeding time, only to see that he’d still been breathing softly. They'd quickly Googled 'babies sleeping through night age' before calling Jay, who sleepily told them it was normal, if a bit early, for their son to be sleeping through the night, and that they’d better get some sleep because he’d probably be awake and hungry very, very early the next morning.

Not having to worry about getting up for feeds in the middle of the night brings some of their energy back as they get used to their new routine. They’ve got time now, to make out with each other before they go to bed, their sex life slowly returning. Louis’d been worried that _that_ part of their lives would change postpartum, and he thanks his lucky stars when he realises he’s ready for it less than a couple of months after giving birth.

“So, about that footie team,” Louis says softly, laying on his side and running a fingertip over Harry’s chest and through his chest hair as they’re laying in bed after putting Noah down. Harry smirks.

“So soon after having the first one?” He asks, putting his phone on the bedside table and taking Louis’ wandering hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles gently.

“Maybe not so soon, but we can always… practice for when we want to introduce more players, little guy won’t be little for long,” Louis smirks back at him. The next moment, they’re laughing at how awful that was. Harry sighs and sits up, carefully pulling Louis into his arms to kiss him deeply.

Louis whines and tries to rearrange his body without stopping the kiss, kicks one leg over Harry to straddle his hips.

“You want to - just have sex - or do you want to - play?” Harry asks, as he leans forward to move with Louis, running his lips down his jaw and neck, peppering kisses down the line of his’ throat. Louis’ heart aches, loves that even in the midst of moments like this, Harry will always check on him, asking him what he wants, making him feel looked after and safe.

“Maybe want to play a bit,” he says, grinding his hips down. He can feel Harry getting hard beneath him.

“Yeah? Did you take your pill today?” Harry asks him, leaning back down onto the pillows, his features soft.

“Yeah, but can we - can we pretend I didn’t?” Louis softens his voice a little bit and feels himself grow a little warm, still so shy after all this time.

“Of course we can baby. ‘M gonna ask you again and we can start from there, okay?” Harry runs a hand down Louis’ arm, looking up at him like he hung the moon and Louis doesn’t know what he’d do without this beautiful man in his life, so gentle and loving and understanding, always knowing what Louis needs before even Louis knows himself.

Louis smiles wide, feeling his eyes crinkle in the corners and leans down to give Harry another long, deep kiss. Harry wraps an arm around him and flips them, Louis on his back and Harry hovering over him, long hair creating a curtain around them and Harry looks particularly gorgeous like this, looking down at him in wonder and the dim light casting him with a warm glow. Louis sighs and brushes a few strands behind Harry’s ear.

“Have you taken your pill recently, love?” Harry repeats, smiling down at him.

“No,” Louis replies, nearly breathless already. His skin feels like it’s vibrating, anticipating what’s about to happen.

“And you’re fertile, too, aren’t you? Gonna let me fuck you so deep, put a baby inside you again, aren’t you?” Harry emphasises the last two words, lining their cocks up and grinding them together.

“Yeah, want it, Haz,” Louis breathes, his cock starting to dribble precome already, just with a few words. They’ve not even got their pants off and they’re both so, so hard and Louis can’t focus on a single thing apart from Harry.

“Gonna have to prep you carefully, first time you’ll be getting my cock inside you since you had my baby, isn’t it?” Harry says, already falling into his role. Louis still can’t believe how lucky he is that he gets to see this side of Harry, that he’s the only one who’ll ever get to.

“Yeah, Harry, please,” Louis whines.

Harry sits up and pulls his hair back into a bun, tying it off with the hair band around his wrist. Louis lays back, enjoying the view in front of him, Harry’s arms and chest flexing ever so slightly as he pulls his hair back, his brow furrowing in concentration, the sharp cut of his set jaw. Determined. Louis knows he’s in for a good night and he shuts his eyes, waiting for Harry to make his next move.

He feels Harry pulling the waistband of his pants down and lifts his bum off the bed so they can be pulled off. Ignoring Louis’ cock when it springs out of the fabric, Harry instead kisses Louis’ tummy while it’s up in the air, still soft and quite round, stretch marks from his pregnancy still healing.

“Still can’t believe how beautiful you look now you’ve carried my baby,” Harry says. “Can’t believe you did that for me, carried and gave birth to our son.”

They both know that Harry’s telling the God-honest truth about how he feels, that this isn’t part of their game, and it’s very sweet. He hasn’t stopped complimenting Louis’ body since the night they conceived Noah. Louis laughs a little and drops his body back down as Harry pulls his pants all the way down his legs. Louis points his toes, Harry crawling up the bed to take his chin in a rough grip and kiss him, tongue pushing at his lips almost straight away.

They stay like that for a while, kissing deeply as they grind their cocks together, Harry’s still trapped inside his pants.

Louis grows restless, wants more, and Harry smiles as Louis squirms around on his lap. “Just gonna grab the lube babe. Lay however you want.”

Harry leans over to grab the lube, Louis stays where he is, planting both his feet on the bed, knees spread wide as Harry settle between them having taken off his own pants, cock hard and red.

Harry makes slow work of coating his fingers in the cool gel and slipping each one inside Louis’ hold until he’s got his usual three in there, spreading them out gently to make room for his cock. Louis’ breathed deeply through it all, feeling less pain and discomfort than he thought he would.

He feels Harry pause for a moment, before asking hesitantly, “Louis? Can I try something?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies, too horny and impatient to care what.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Harry says, and Louis barely has time to agree before he feels Harry pull his fingers out and then wedge them back into his hole, with the addition of his ridiculously long pinky finger alongside the other three. He sucks in a breath and groans, feels spread wide and it’s not bad, a little weird, but this is definitely something he could see him and Harry exploring.

“Fuckin’ hell, love, you’ve got half my hand in your arse, fuckin’ amazing,” Harry says in awe, looking down at where he’s inside Louis, and then looking at Louis’ face in glee. He spreads his fingers experimentally and watches Louis’ expression change, his mouth hanging open, scrambling to hold onto the pillows either side of his head as he feels full, just as full as he usually does with Harry’s cock, but his hand is wide and his fingers are spreading him even wider and it’s just so _much_.

Harry twists his hand, tongue poking out of his mouth and Louis can feel each fucking finger inside of him, rubbing at his walls, searching – and then the tip of his index finger finds his prostate and Louis wails, legs kicking out as Harry rubs it with all of his fingers, relentless and rough and it’s overwhelming.

“Harry, please!” he begs, close to crying, and Harry leans down to suck the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth, running his tongue around the ridge. The combination of Harry’s mouth on his dick and Harry’s fingers on his prostate having him coming hard, spilling onto Harry’s tongue, reminding himself in the back of his mind to be quiet.

When he comes down from his high, Harry’s removed his fingers from his arse and is slicking himself up. Louis spreads his legs again, trying to catch his breath. “C’mon, Haz, fuck me, c’mon,” he babbles, unable to do much more than lay there and take it.

Harry feeds his cock into Louis’ hole, slow and gentle. Louis tenses, heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. His hole is tender, but he just breathes through it as Harry slides in inch by inch, pausing every now and again to give him time to adjust.

“Take all the time you need, baby, okay?” he says sweetly, brushing Louis’ hair back from his face and caressing his cheeks. Louis sighs deeply and nods, indicating for Harry to move again. He thrusts slowly, mindful of how oversensitive Louis is, but Louis wraps his legs around his hips, pressing his heels into Harry’s bum.

“Fuck me Harry, c’mon, know you want to,” he groans, and Harry picks up the pace, but still nowhere near as brutal as he usually is. Louis groans and Harry picks up his hand from his stomach, placing it on his spent cock.

“Want you to come again while I’m fucking you,” he demands, his eyes on Louis’.

Louis stares at him with a slack jaw, panting every time Harry jolts him with a thrust. He nods and winces as his hand moves slowly up and down. Harry reaches for the lube bottle and squirts some out over Louis’ cock, watching as he drags his fingers through it, getting everything wetter.

Sighing at the temporarily cool relief, Louis picks the pace up, focusing his attention on the head of his cock again, rubbing over it, digging his thumb into the little slit.

“That’s it, baby, want you to come one more time. Want you to think about what would happen if I knocked you up again, hmm? Told you I’d keep you bred with my babies, didn’t I?”

Louis’ cock blurts out a tiny amount of precome, and both Louis and Harry suck in a breath.

“Like that, do you? Mm, I know you do, darling, like the thought of being my bred little bitch. What would everyone think, you being so desperate for my come that you manage to get knocked up twice in a year? They’d know you were desperate, Lou, desperate for my come, desperate for me to put my cock in your little hole and fill it up. Like a good breeding bitch, hmm? You’re such a good little breeding bitch for me, Lou, always taking what I give you, always ready to lay on your back or get on your hands on knees for me to mount you and stuff you full of my cock, get you full of my come, get you pregnant –“

Louis comes at that, only a little bit of come spilling out over his hand, but it’s enough for Harry to pump inside his hole once more and bury himself to the hilt, spilling his own seed inside of him with a growl.

  

///

///

///

 

“Haz? What are you doing?” Louis tries to sit up when he hears a drawer open next to the bed, but before he gets a chance, Harry’s back, pushing his legs back in the air.

“Hey! No moving yet. Keep these here,” he orders, leaning down to peer at Louis’ well-used hole, still gaping ever so slightly.

“Harry, please.” Louis groans, shifting to try and cross his ankles in mid air.

“Don’t you worry baby, I’m not going again. Just putting your plug in, relax, love,” Harry soothes him, rubbing the tip of Louis’ favourite plug around his puffy rim and it sort of hurts, but Louis can’t find the energy to care, so he just whimpers and keens as it pushes further, further in, stopping Harry’s come from leaking out of him.

With a satisfied hum, Harry lies back down next to him and wraps his arms around him, bundling him up and pressing close.

“Haz, I love you, but you know I’m already pregnant, right? Keeping your come in me isn’t going to make anything happen that hasn’t already.” Louis says, bringing his eyes up to Harry’s.

“I know love, but please don’t spoil my fun.”

Louis laughs and turns his head to awkwardly kiss his husband. He turned Harry into a monster all those years ago when he finally told him about his pregnancy thing, he thinks, and opens his mouth to suggest an early night when whimpers start coming through the baby monitor. Harry sighs and sits up, picking his pants up off the floor and pulling them up his legs as he walks out the door. “Stay right there love, we need to make sure it takes.”

Louis grins and shakes his head, sighing and relaxing into the bed. “Be quick, check Noah and Dawn on the way back in here, will ya,” he calls out to his husband. He truly did create a monster, he thinks, rubbing his stomach and thinking of potential names for Styles-Tommo baby number four.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://gloussier.tumblr.com)


End file.
